Light and Darkness
by mysteryfan4ever
Summary: Instead of twins, Padme gives birth to triplets, Luke, Leia, and Lita. The children are separated to protect them. Leia is adopted by a senator and his wife, Luke is taken to live with his family on Tatooine, and Lita is taken to Naboo to live with her mother's family. Will Lita Skywalker learn the truth about her family? Or will it find its way to her? What path will she choose?
1. The Birth and Separtion of The Triplets

STAR WARS BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER AND MY OWN STORY.

Obi-Wan was able to get to Polis Massa for Padme to give birth; since she was still unconscious, Obi-Wan carried her himself, with C-3PO and R2-D2 behind them. Bail Organa, Alderaan's representative to the Republic Senate, was waiting for them, "We'll take her to the medical center, quickly," and they walked quickly to the facility.

The medical droids were working on Padme in the operating area, while Obi-Wan, Organa, and Yoda were waiting outside observing. One of the medical droids approached Obi-Wan and Organa

"Medically, she's completely healthy," the droid spoke to them. "For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying," Obi-Wan realized in horror.

"We don't know why, she has lost the will to live," the droid said, "We need to operate quickly, if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?" Organa asked surprised.

"She's carrying triplets," the medical droid answered.

As Obi-Wan came into the operating area, Padme was crying in pain as she was giving birth. There was a small cry and a midwife droid held up the first baby, "It's a boy," then handed him to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan held the baby in front of Padme so she could see.

"Luke," Padme smiled weakly as she touched her son's head. "Oh Luke."

She gave another cry as the second baby was delivered, the midwife droid held up the baby, and handed her to one of the medical droids, "It's a girl," Obi-Wan told Padme.

"Leia," she gasped, while breathing heavily.

Padme was struggling to breathe as the droids were delivering the third baby, they then heard a cry and the midwife droid held up the last baby, "Another girl," said Obi-Wan.

Padme looked up at her third child with tears in her eyes as she gave a weak smile, "Lita."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan while gasping for breath and said, "Obi-Wan...there's good in him...I know...I know there is still..." Her voice trailed off as her body lied on the table motionless. Obi-Wan stared in horror, and looked at Luke, who he was still holding.

Obi-Wan, Organa, and Yoda sat in the conference room discussing what to do about the newborn triplets. If the Emperor or Vader found out about them they would be in danger.

"Force-sensitive, they are. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," Yoda, the little green creature, said.

Obi-Wan pondered this and agreed, "We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence." Organa nodded in agreement.

"Split up, they should be," Yoda declared.

"My wife and I will take one of the girls," Organa said with a sad smile, "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl, she will be loved with us."

Obi-Wan nodded at this and asked "And what of the boy?"

Yoda turned to him and said, "To Tatooine, to his family, send him."

"I will take the child and watch over him," Obi-Wan decided, then asked, "What of the other girl?"

"Naboo, Padme's family, there is," Yoda suggested, "There, why not."

Obi-Wan agreed with his suggestion, because he knew Padme would've wanted at least one of her children to be raised on Naboo. "Leia looks too closely like her mother, so that'll be where Lita will go. I will take her there myself," Obi-Wan decided.

After it was all decided they stood up, and Yoda said, "Until the time is right, disappear, we will." Organa left, but Yoda held Obi-Wan back to talk with him. Yoda told him that while he's in exile on Tatooine, he had training for him. He told him that his old master, Qui-Gon, had learned a path to immortality and he would teach him how to commune with him.

Senator Organa went to Captain Antilles and placed C-3PO and R2-D2 in his custody and told him to have 3PO's memory wiped, much to the protocol droid's dismay. Organa and Obi-Wan then left with the children. Organa took Leia and Obi-Wan took Luke and Lita.

During that time Padme's funeral was being held in Theed, the capital of Naboo. Thousands of Naboo citizens were mourning over the loss of their beloved senator. There was a large crowd in the street, following an open casket being pulled by four gualaar. Among the mourners were Padme's family, Queen Apailana, and Jar Jar Binks. Padme's body laid in the flowered coffin, seemingly still pregnant and clutching onto the japor snippet Anakin gave her when they first met.

Elsewhere on a Star Destroyer, Anakin, now Darth Vader, walked on the bridge to join Palpatine and Tarkin to help oversee the construction of The Death Star.

On Naboo, Obi-Wan left Luke on the ship while he took Lita, who was fast asleep, to Padme's family. When Obi-Wan arrived at their home he saw the Naberries were outside still mourning over the death of their beloved family member. Obi-Wan then handed Lita to Sola and told the family everything. The family gladly took the baby girl in and promised they would protect Padme's child and she would be loved and cared for. As Obi-Wan was leaving, he saw the family smiling at the baby girl as Sola stroked her cheek.

Bail Organa arrived at his home planet, Alderran, and went to the balcony where his wife was sitting. He walked over to her with baby Leia in his arms and handed her over to his wife then sat down next to her. The couple gazed happily at their newly adopted daughter.

Obi-Wan then arrived on Tatooine riding an eopie to the Lars moisture farm, carrying a sleeping Luke in his arms. When he arrived, a young woman named Beru came out to greet them and Obi-Wan handed Luke over to her. She smiled at the little baby in her arms and walked over to her husband, Owen. Obi-Wan looked at the new family one last time, before going off into exile. Owen looked at baby Luke and smiled, then he and Beru looked over at the horizon at the Twin Suns.


	2. Into Town

Lita sat at her desk working on the assignments her tutor left for her. Even though her tutor wasn't there, it didn't prevent Lita from getting assignments to do while he was gone, but she didn't get many assignments during the summer. The assignments discussed the history of The Old Republic and politics, though Lita would rather work more on her speeder bike, she was keeping in front of the house. For a fifteen year old she showed great interest in tinkering and engineering, even fixed a broken comlink a few times.

Lita was raised by her aunt and uncle all her life, because her parents were dead and she had a private tutor instead of school. Her only friends were her nexu cub, Rori, who she adopted from a trader and her guardians reluctantly allowed Lita to keep her when she managed to tamed her, but still took precautions, and the white protocol droid, D-3PO, her uncle got to help keep an eye on her, the droid also taught Lita foreign languages. She was also never allowed to leave the lake house retreat, unless her aunt or uncle were with her.

"I'm finally done," Lita said happily, "And it won't be long until I'm done with my speeder bike." She just needed the power boosters. Lita decided to get them today.

She turned to the nexu cub, who was lying on the floor, and smiled, "Rori, how about we go into town, today? Since D-3PO isn't here, this will be our only chance," she told her cub. Even though, D-3PO usually stayed with Lita, he had to accompany her uncle at a meeting. Rori responded by getting up and yawning showing her sharp teeth.

Lita knew she was never allowed to go anywhere without her family, but she was only going into town to pick up the power boosters for her speeder bike and visit her mother's grave, she also had Rori to protect her. But if her aunt and uncle found out, she would be grounded for a long time. Lita grabbed her satchel and white cloak, then opened her window and she and Rori climbed out and took a gondala speeder to the main area of Naboo.

When Lita and Rori arrived into town, Lita saw many people around, who weren't relatives. She also noticed a group of school children around a fountain, as Lita passed them a boy around her age smiled and winked at her, she shook her head and kept walking.

Lita went to the station that sold mechanic supplies. While Lita was at the station she saw a book on the floor, when she picked it up it read "The Jedi Path." "Interesting," Lita said to herself. "Rori, look at this," she said to the cub, showing her the book in her hand. Lita heard about the Jedi before, they used a mystical energy known as "The Force," and they were the guardians of the galaxy during The Old Republic. But they were eventually wiped out, because of the Sith, who were once Jedi themselves before they turned to the dark side, and the ones who caused it were The Emperor, who was currently ruling the galaxies, and his Sith apprentice Darth Vader. When Lita paid for the power boosters, she asked the owner if the book she found was his, but he denied it, saying whoever dropped it wasn't coming back for it and that she could keep it, so Lita slipped it in her satchel, along with her power boosters.

After leaving the shop, Lita headed for the cemetery where her mother was buried. When Lita was younger she would ask her aunt and uncle about her parents. They would talk about her mother; saying her name, she was the Senator, and she died when Lita was born. Though Lita often wondered why they didn't want to talk about her father, all what she knew about her father was that he died before she was born. As Lita got closer to the cemetery, she felt a strange vibe like there was someone nearby, but she shrugged it off and continued walking.


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

When Lita and Rori got to the cemetery, they went to where Lita's mother was buried and Lita knelt down and put her hood down. Lita then felt another presence at the cemetery, she stood up and looked behind her to see a man dressed in black armor and a mask, who was breathing loudly. Rori raised her quills, feeling suspicous of the stranger. The man stared back at the blonde-haired girl and the nexu cub, he seemed to be glaring, but Lita wasn't sure, since his mask covered his face. The man started walking over, but Lita didn't pay attention, because she was wondering who this man was. It wasn't until he was in front of her, she noticed. The man was looking at the girl with interest, he felt that her Force signature was similar to his own.

"What is your name, young one?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Lita said trying to sound calm.

"I'm Darth Vader, child," he replied.

Lita's eyes widened and a chill ran down her spine and her bones turned ice as she stared in shock. This was Darth Vader, the Sith Lord. Lita started to walk away slowly, but Vader grabbed her arm.

"Don't walk away from me," Vader boomed, scaring Lita.

Rori, seeing her mistress frightened, attempted to attack the stranger, but Vader grabbed the cub with the Force and threw her against a tree, Lita gasped in horror. When Vader let go of Lita's arm, Lita ran to Rori and sighed in relief when she realized Rori was only unconsious. Then she looked up at Vader frightened.

"Uh, my n-name is Li-Lita, sir" she managed to say.

"Last name?" Vader asked.

"Naberrie," Lita said and muttered, "But that's my adopted name." But Vader heard that.

"Your parents?" he asks staring at her.

"I wasn't told much about my father, I only know he died before I was born," she told him.

"What about your mother?" Vader asked slightly tilting his head.

'This guy asks alot of questions,' Lita thought, then she remembered that her aunt told her to always use the name Naberrie, not Skywalker, and never tell anyone her mother's name. 'But if I tell him that I can't tell anyone, he might try to force me. What should I say?'

"Who is your mother, child?" Vader boomed impatiently, making Lita jump.

"Uh, m-my m-mother is..." Lita stuttered thinking of what to say, her eyes landed on her mother's grave with tears in her eyes. Vader noticed it and looked.

"Senator Amidala?" Vader asks softly.

Lita wanted to deny it, but she couldn't. Lita nodded her head and confirm it. She looks at him and sees him standing frozen, like he is deep in thought. Lita took a few steps forward then knelt back down at her mother's grave. As much as she loved Aunt Sola, she wished her mother was with her. She then felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and saw it was Vader.

"Who told you your father was dead, young one?" he asked gently.

"My aunt and uncle," Lita told him, not looking away from the grave.

"Lita, Lita, LITA," a woman calls out. Lita and Vader turned around and saw Aunt Sola near the gate.

Vader looks at Lita and says with amusement, "I'm guessing that's your aunt,"

"Yes, she's going to be mad that I snuck out," Lita said knowing how angry she can get.

"I'll be leaving for now, but I will return," Vader said, he then grabbed her hand, took out a needle from his belt and pricked her arm drawing a little blood.

"You carry a needle around with you?" Lita hissed angrily, yanking her arm back.

"Yes," Vader replied, and walked away from her. Lita then moved to where Rori was, who was still lying unconsious, then picked the cub up in her arms. It was then Aunt Sola saw Darth Vader and looked petrified.

As Darth Vader passed Sola, he glared at her and was trying to refrain from Force Choking her. After Vader disappears from view, Aunt Sola walked up to Lita with a frightened look on her face. Then she grabbed Lita's hand and they headed back to the lake house, but Lita kept wondering about Vader and why he acted interested in her.


	4. The Discovery

The Discovery

Darth Vader was at the medical bay, waiting for the blood tests results. Vader had just sent the blood sample he took from the blonde girl and a sample of his own blood to a medical droid and a human medic. He had to find out if the girl he met was his daughter. A few minutes later, the door opened and the medic entered.

"You have the test results?" Vader asked.

"Yes, Lord Vader," the doctor replied, handing him the file.

Behind his mask, Vader's eyes widen in astonishment as he read the data file, he then looked up at the medic, who nodded confirming it.

"Yes, I ran it twice," the medic told him. "The girl's DNA matches yours, which means she's your biological daughter.

Vader fought hard to control his emotions that were falling inside him, emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He had a daughter!

The thought shook him, along with the realization as he thought back after that fateful day on Mustafar.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The medic droids had finished working on Anakin. The table begins moving upright into a standing position and Darth Sidious moved next to Darth Vader._

 _"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes, Master," Vader then turns his head to Sidious and asks softly, "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?_

 _"It seems in your anger, you killed her," Sidious replied._

 _"I- I couldn't have. She was alive. I felt it." Vader cried out._

 _Vader breaks his bonds to the table, with droids and equipment breaking in the process, and steps forward. "Nooo!" Vader's painful cries echoed through the center._

 _His mind was broken with rage, shame, grief, and by the belief he killed the person he wanted to save._

 _(End of Flashback)_

The Emperor told him that he killed Padme in his anger, but if that was true how was she still able to give birth.

 _"He lied to me!"_ Vader realized slamming a gloved fist on the wall.

His master would pay dearly. As well as Obi-Wan Kenobi, not only did he steal his wife, but his daughter too. Though Vader had to admit it was wise to hide the girl on one of the two planets he would never willingly go (aside from visiting his wife's grave during his early years as Darth Vader). Naboo reminded Vader too much about Padme, he had only gone there for an important mission from the Emperor, but Naboo was still better than being raised on Tatooine.

Vader then left medical bay to tell the officers to set course for Naboo. He was going to reclaim Lita and wasn't going to let anything stand in his way.

"Soon my daughter, I shall have you," Vader thought to himself.

 **I never understood why that when Vader discovered that Luke was his son he didn't realize the Emperor had lied to him. Well Vader now knows the truth. What will happen next?**


	5. Ben Kenobi

Ben Kenobi

Lita was lying on her bed with Rori, looking at the Jedi handbook she found. Her foreign language lessons had just ended with D-3PO and he was currently powered down. She was able to finish her speeder bike, but didn't get much of a chance to test it out. Ever since what happened at the cemetery, Lita had kept to herself, but still wondered about Darth Vader, she also started having strange dreams about him. Lita was also wondering about her aunt's reaction, when she saw Darth Vader.

"Hey, Rori," Lita said to her nexu cub, "I wonder why Aunt Sola was so scared about seeing Vader. I know he's an evil Sith Lord, of course, but she seemed absolutely terrified of him. I don't think I have seen her this upset, ever since what happen to my grandparents," she shuddered, remembering the horrible day it happened. Rori sensing her owner's emotion, rubbed her head against her legs in an attempt to comfort her.

Lita then saw an elderly man enter her room, the sound of the door opening woke D-3PO. The man had auburn hair with hints of graying and brown robes and he looked nervous, but smiled slightly.

"Hello, Lita, it's been a long time," he said to the young girl.

"Excuse me, sir," D-3PO spoke up. "But what are you doing here and how is it that you know Mistress Lita?" the white Protocol droid asked feeling suspicious about this stranger.

"I'll explain," the man said to the white Protocol.

He was about to offer his hand to shake it, but Rori started growling at him and raised her quills up. Lita stroked her cub's head, hoping to calm her down. The man looked at Rori and said gently, "Don't worry, my little friend. I won't hurt your mistress."

Rori relaxed a little. The man stuck his hand out again and Lita politely shook it, but still felt nervous around the old man.

"Don't look so nervous," the man said kindly. "My name is Ben Kenobi, I was there when you were born."

Lita then relaxed a little and Rori stopped growling. Lita then sat back on her bed and Ben sat in a chair next to her bed. Then he asked her a question that her aunt, uncle, nor her tutor had before, "Darth Vader spoke to you, didn't he?"

Lita's eyes widen in surprise, but she spoke, "Yes, he did,"

"I see," Ben said with a frown, "What happen, child, your aunt said you ran away."

"No, of course not," Lita said, "I was done with my assignments and decided to finish my speeder bike, I went into town with Rori, my nexu cub," she said gesturing to the cub in her lap, "Because I had to get some power boosters. I also wanted to visit my mother's tomb and I felt that there was someone else there, I turned around and he was standing there."

"And what happen when he approached you," Ben ask curiously.

"Well he asked my name and when I told him that I don't talk to strangers, he got very mad and told me who he was, and when he grabbed my arm, Rori tried to attacking, but he threw her into a tree. Then I gave in and told him, because he scares me," Lita said.

"It's quite natural," Ben said understandingly, "He would've only force you if you refused. What happen next, child?"

"Uh well he asked me about my parents, I told him I only knew my father was dead. But then he asked about my mother. I was planning on lying to him, but then I was staring at my mother's tomb and he saw it," Lita told him.

"Ok, continue," Ben said kindly, but Lita could see apprehension on his face.

"Well, he asked me who told me that my father was dead, I told him it was my guardians, th-then...then," Lita started stuttering and put her face in her hands. Then the sound of marching and Vader's loud breathing is heard, Ben jumped up and looked out the window.

"What is that?" D-3PO asked anxiously.

"Oh no," Ben whispered in horror, he then ran downstairs. Lita just sat on her bed with her heart pounding and held Rori close to her, not knowing what was going on. She could hear Aunt Sola yelling and someone pounding on the door.

"Open up, in the name of the Empire," a voice booms from outside, then Ben comes back.

"We must leave quickly. Follow me," he said to the young girl.

Lita grabbed her Jedi book and threw it in her satchel then she put on her white cloak, then picked up Rori in her arms. Ben motioned Lita to climb out the window which she did, along with D-3PO, just after she heard the door thrown open. Lita saw stormtroopers on the main road and realized using her speeder bike was out of option. Lita ran into the woods, still clutching onto Rori with D-3PO following behind. Then Ben came running towards them a few minutes later.

"What is it?" Lita asked feeling nervous.

"Vader is here and he wants you, and that can't happen," Ben told her. "I have a ship not far."

Lita had to jog in order to keep up, she then asked, "What's going to happen to my family?".

"Hopefully they'll be okay. I hope they'll be okay," Ben said, with a worried look on his face and the sound of worry in his voice.

Lita then heard a piercing scream from the house, which had to be Aunt Sola. Lita turned around and ran back to the house. Vader was after her, not her aunt, uncle, and cousins.

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! So what will happen next?**


	6. Captured

"MISTRESS LITA," called D-3PO.

"LITA, LITA," Ben yelled, but the girl ignored them.

"I don't care what Ben says, I don't run when my family is in danger," Lita said to herself.

When Lita reached the lake house Stormtroopers saw her and pointed their blasters at her.

"Don't move," one of them said.

Lita did what she was told. As a couple stormtroopers approached her, Rori got out of Lita's hold, and ran to one of the stormtroopers and bit his arm. The stormtrooper hollered in pain and threw the nexu cub roughly on the ground. Lita tried reaching for her pet, but two stormtroopers grabbed her arms, holding her back.

One of the them calls at the door, "Lord Vader, we have the girl," and the screaming stopped.

Darth Vader quickly emerged from the house and looked at the struggling light-haired girl. This child was definately his daughter. Vader had no doubts after the test results.

One of the stormtroopers, who was fed up with the young girl's struggling, struck her harshly in the face. Lita let out a painful cry.

The next moment, the Storm trooper was violently ripped away from Lita and sent flying into a tree with neck-snapping force. The corpse then fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"The next one to harm the girl will share his fate," Vader growled viciously and strode to Lita.

Lita stopped fighting and stared up at Vader. She heard that Darth Vader was always unpredictable, but this was pushing it. Why would the Dark Lord of the Sith care about her? Wasn't he a ruthless cold-hearted monster? Lita flinched when the black gloved fingers grabbed her chin, she tried to shrink away from him, but Vader's prosthetic fingers kept her in place.

"What do you want with me?" Lita cried, both angry and scared

"You'll find out soon," Vader replied. Vader pulled out a hypospray with a strong sedative from a pouch on his belt. This would be the easiest and safest way to transport his daughter to his ship without any trouble.

Lita's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the hypospray, she tried pulling away from Vader, but he caught her arms and held her firmly, but gently in place. "No, No. Let me go," her eyes were burning with tears, she also tried helplessly pushing Vader away, but with no success.

Vader lifted the hypospray to his daughter's upper arm and injected it into her bloodstream. "Gah" Lita shook her head as a wash of dizziness went through her and she stared up at the mask. She was also starting to feel numb.

Vader looked down at her and it took Lita several moments to realize that there was also another large gloved hand on her waist, most likely for when she gave into the drug.

Lita tried to talk, but it came out in slurred speech, "What... you want..." Whatever she was trying to say got lost between moments. A moment later, Lita surrendered to the heavy blanket of sleep and her body slumped into the Dark Lord's arms.


	7. Aboard The Executor

**Sorry for the late update, I was having writer's block with this chapter.**

Aboard the Executor

Darth Vader picked the girl up into his arms, with one arm resting on her back and the other arm on the back of her knees. Vader allowed himself to relax, he had his daughter now.

Darth Vader was holding Lita close to his chest, thinking about how much of his daughter's life that he missed. His anger flared at Palpatine and Obi-Wan again, how dare they keep his child's existence from him. Both of them would pay.

Vader then felt the presence of his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and as much as he would've liked to kill him for his betrayal and stealing his wife and child, he wanted to have Lita transported to his ship without any problems.

He then sensed that Rori was regaining consciousness, since he had only one hypospray with him he used The Force to render the nexu cub unconscious again with a wave of his hand.

Then he turned to one of the Imperial officers and said, "Bring the nexu cub to my ship." The officer nodded swiftly and picked up the unconscious cub. Then they strode off to the ship.

Watching from the woods, Ben looked at the unconscious girl in the Dark Lord's arms with sorrow. He failed to protect Lita, which meant he had to do everything he could to protect the other two now.

As they were walking to the ship, Vader looked down at the girl constantly as he kept her clutched tightly in his arms. She had her mother's chin, but she had her father's nose, his blonde hair, and blue eyes. She also had her father's force sensitivity. This child was their daughter, Vader felt a rush of pleasure at the thought of training his daughter.

When they reached the ship, they were met by two other Imperial officers on board and there was also a nearby stretcher. Vader laid Lita onto the stretcher and traced the area of her jaw where the stormtrooper struck her with his fingertips, which had a big bruise. Vader then turned to the captain.

"Escort the girl to the medical bay. Have a medic treat her bruise. Then have her brought to my private quarters and make sure she stays drugged," Vader commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the captain saluted.

With one last glance at his daughter, Vader gestured to the Imperial officer, who was carrying Rori, to follow him and was about to go to his private chambers, before one of the stormtroopers stopped him.

"Lord Vader," the stormtrooper called.

"Yes, what is it?" Vader asked turning to the stormtrooper.

"The girl had this in her possession," he said, handing Vader Lita's satchel.

When Vader opened it to see what was inside, he snarled and let his anger flare again.

"How did she get this?" Vader whispered dangerously, holding the Jedi book in his hand.

Deciding to question his daughter about the book later, Vader threw the book back into the satchel and left for his chambers with the officer, who was holding Rori, following.

 _In the Medical Bay,_

Lita was getting treated at the Medical Bay, despite being sedated and restrained, she was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having the same dreams about Darth Vader and even a new one.

 _Dream Sequence,_

 _"Your father isn't dead, child," Vader spoke calmly._

 _"Do you know my father?_

 _"Yes Lita, I do know your father very well," Vader spoke._

 _"The force is strong with you, Lita," Vader said to the girl. "You shall become a powerful sith. It is your destiny."_

 _A man sits down next to a woman._

 _"How are you feeling?" the man asked._

 _"He keeps kicking," said the woman._

 _"He?! Why do you think it's a boy?" the man asked._

 _"My motherly intuition," laughs the woman._

 _She puts his hand on her belly._

 _"Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl," the man said._

 _They laughed._

Dream Sequence Ended.

 _"Why do I keep having the same dreams about Vader?" "Why would he know anything about my father?" "And who were those people in that last dream, were they my parents?" Lita wondered._

 **I'll try to keep up with the chapters but I have been having a lot of class work lately. So it might be a little while. May The Force Be With You!  
**


	8. A Shocking Truth

A Shocking Truth

Lita's eyes fluttered open, with her mind still groggy from the drugs, as she tried taking in her surroundings. _Where am I?_ Lita then realized she was lying on a couch with pillows resting under her head. As Lita was looking around the room she saw that the room was decorated mostly black, but there were hints of dark red and grey highlights. She tried sitting up, but her body was still tired from the drugs, so she decided to just rest for now.

"What happened?" Lita asked herself. Then it all came back to her.

 _That's right, I met Ben. Then Darth Vader came back. Ben wanted me to leave with him. But I ran back to save my family. Then I got caught by stormtroopers. Then Vader injected me with something that made me pass out._ Then she remembered something else, "Oh, no Rori! I had Rori with me when it happened! Was she taken too?" Lita knew that D-3PO was way behind her when she ran back to the lake house and she didn't think the protocol droid could have made it back there, so she wasn't too worried about him. She looked around for her pet and even tried listening for her, but she couldn't see or hear her. "I hope she's still back on Naboo," Lita thought hopefully.

Then the door opened and Darth Vader strode inside with his black cape and mask and stopped in front of Lita, their eyes met. Lita was scared of being in the same room with Vader, but refused to show it.

 _Did he do something bad to Rori?_

"Your pet is fine, child," Vader said to her.

"But... But I didn't say anything," Lita stuttered. _Was he reading my mind?_

"It's not as much as mind reading as it is being open minded," Vader explained.

"Where is Rori?" Lita asked.

"I will be the one asking the questions, young one," Vader replied. "First of all, where did you get this? he asked, pulling the Jedi handbook out of the satchel.

"I found it at the station when I was getting power boosters for my speeder bike," Lita answered, seeing no reason to lie.

"Hmm..." Vader mused.

"Can I have my satchel back?" Lita asked; she knew she wouldn't be getting her book back, but she would at least like to have her satchel.

Vader ignored her question and asked, "How did you came to be on Naboo?"

Lita blinked with confusion, "What? Why do you want to know that?"

"I wish to know _everything_ about you, child," Vader responded, "Were you born on Naboo or were you brought there?"

Lita frowned, not knowing what to make of The Dark Lord, "Well, according to Aunt Sola, I was brought to them when I was a baby. She said that after my mother died in childbirth, I was sent to live with her, my uncle, cousins, and grandparents on Naboo, I think she said it was when I was only a few days old."

"Were you ever told who gave you to them?" Vader questioned.

"No, only that he was a family friend, who was close to my father," Lita answered sadly. "I wish I knew who. I also wish I knew more about my father, but the only thing my aunt and uncle ever told me was that he's dead," she sighed looking down.

Vader knelt down next to her and lifted her chin up. "Your father isn't dead, child," Vader said calmly.

Lita's eyes widen at what The Sith Lord said then asked, "Do you know my father?"

"Yes, Lita," Vader said softly. "I do know your father very well, because I am your father."

 **Sorry for the late update I was have trouble with this chapter. I was wondering, should I have D3PO stay on Naboo or should he go with Lita and Rori on the adventure. Please review I really want to know how I'm doing with this story. May The Force Be With You!  
**


	9. An Unexpected Guest

An Unexpected Guest

 _Yes, Lita. I do know your father well, because I am your father._

Lita, now sitting up, froze in shock at the statement, staring in disbelief. She felt a lump in her throat and a twisted knot in her stomach.

"My... My father is you? You're my father? But how can that be true?" Lita asked still gaping at the mask.

Vader's heart sank at these words. She was obviously being skeptical about him being a father, but it was no surprise with the suit he wore.

"Search your feelings, Lita, you know it to be true. I did not always had to wear this suit," he said to her.

"But if you really are my father then why wasn't I with you?" Lita asked, still not convinced.

"If I had known of your existence, I would have sought you out," Vader told her, as he rested a gloved hand on her shoulder. "But you were hidden from me."

"Well, how do you even know I am your daughter?" Lita asked Vader.

"The test was proven positive," Vader replied.

 _So that was why he wanted my blood, he conducted a blood test_ , Lita realized then started fiddling with the edge of her white cloak.

Vader could tell by the look on his daughter's face that she was still having a hard time accepting the truth.

"With time and training you will learn to accept the truth," Vader told her calmly.

"Training?" Lita frowned in confusion.

"Training to use the Force," Vader answered her, "While you may not know much about the Force, it is my duty to teach you."

Before Lita could ask anymore questions, an Imperial officer entered the room.

"Lord Vader."

Despite his mask covering his face, Vader had a look of irritation on his face. "Yes, Captain, what is it? he growled.

Lita heard the man swallow audibly. "We appeared to have found an intruder. Although he claims to have wondered onto the ship when it left the Naboo system."

"Who is the intruder?" asked Vader.

There was a pause, then the Captain answered, "A white protocol droid."

Lita froze, releasing the hem of her cloak she had been fiddling with between her fingers. _**Oh, no...**_ she thought in horror and dismay. Lita buried her face in her hands. She didn't know whether to cry or scream. _Dammit!_ She groaned. _I should've known something like this would happen. I can't believe how stupid I am!_

Noticing Lita's dismay, Vader said to the captain, "Tell whoever is in charge to bring the protocol droid to this room; inform the droid that his mistress is here."

"Yes, My Lord," said the captain and then left the room.

Vader glanced at Lita, who had her hands on her head in frusturation and groaned, "Why didn't I see this coming? This is exactly like something that would happen with D-3PO."

"You seem to be well-acquainted with that droid," Vader commented, "How long have you had him?"

"Since I was ten," Lita answered, "I would get into trouble alot as a child, so my grandfather thought getting a droid to help watch me would be a good idea; and since I had a private tutor instead of school, my aunt and uncle also thought it would be a good idea for me to learn different languages, since my tutor know much languages."

"What about the nexu?" Vader questioned.

"I got Rori as a birthday present. We got her from an animal trader on Naboo," Lita explained, "But my aunt and uncle were reluctant for me to have a dangerous animal for a pet, even though I love them. But then I made a deal with them that if I could train one of the cubs, I could..." Then she stopped and put a hand on her forehead in annoyance. _What is wrong with me? Why am I telling my life story to one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy? Even if he is my father it doesn't excuse him from taking me from Naboo. Not to mention he still won't tell me where Rori is._

Vader, who was probing the girl's mind, huffed in annoyance then said, "As I said before your pet is fine."

Glaring at the Sith Lord, Lita sighed impatiently, "Just tell me you didn't do anything to her."

Vader answered cooly, "If your nexu was to stay with you, she had to have a special device implanted in her jaw, so she wouldn't bite hard."

"WHAT?" Lita yelled, obviously angry about what happened to her pet. "YOU PUT A DEVICE IN RORI'S MOUTH?"

"I couldn't have your pet biting down anymore of my men," Vader smirked, amused by the girl's anger.

"Is it hurting her?" Lita asked quietly, with concern and worry in her voice.

"It will not cause any permanent damage," Vader said.

Lita was about to ask about temporary damage when the doors opened to reveal four Stormtroopers and an Imperial officer standing outside.

Standing in the center of the four storm troopers was a familiar white Protocol droid.


	10. Reunions

**I apologize for the late update. This chapter has been really hard to write. To those of you who had been liking my story so far, I thank you, this is my first story and I really hope I'm doing well. My character, Lita, is based a little on Allana, from Star Wars Legends, I was sort of inspired by her. So here's the next chapter. May The Force Be With You and Merry Christmas!  
**

Reunions

Lita was about to go forward only to be held back by a pair of gloved hands on her shoulders.

"3PO," Lita cried.

"Mistress Lita," D3PO exclaimed happily.

"The droid you requested, Lord Vader," said the commander.

"Good work, Commander, leave us," Vader commanded.

The men saluted and left the room; the doors closed behind the Protocol and Lita heard the lock engaged. Vader then let go of Lita's shoulders and the girl ran forward and wrapped her arms around the Protocol.

"3PO, what happened?" she asked her droid friend.

"Well after you ran back. I followed back hoping to find you. But I ended up walking into this ship, when these Stormtroopers found me," D3PO explained.

Lita frowned confused, even though she already knew this from when the captain told them, she still didn't know how anyone, especially a droid, could just walked into a space ship.

"This is an interesting turn of events," Vader boomed.

Fearing for what could happen to the droid, Lita moved and stood protectively in front of the Protocol. "Hold on, Lord Vader," she said with her arms cross, "You say you're my father and that you want to train me. But right now you've given me no reason on why I should trust you. If you want me to, then don't harm the droid."

Vader had to laugh at his daughter's statement; ignoring how the sound tore at his throat. "Calm down, my daughter. I will not cause any permanent harm to the droid," Vader told her. "However, if he is to remain with you, he will accept a restraining bolt."

"What?" D3PO exclaimed.

"What, why? Lita demanded.

"I do not want you to make any attempts to escape my custody," Vader told the girl. "That includes your droid helping you with any plans."

"Wouldn't escape attempts be more for Astrotech droids? I know they can also pilot ships and do repairing jobs," the girl commented.

"That is correct, but I am not taking any chances and even protocol droids can assist with escape attempts in their own ways," Vader explained. He then turned to the white protocol and said, "You have two options, droid; accept a restraining bolt or I will have you dropped off at the nearest system."

"Of...of course, sir," D3PO stuttered.

"Good," Vader strode towards the protocol, but paused when his daughter didn't move, "The droid has agreed, young one."

"Threepio needs to learn to be more specific about what you're going to do to him before he agrees to anything," Lita declared, "And I'm not letting you do anything to him like what you did to Rori without knowing what it will do. What will the restraining bolt do to him?"

 _Truly a perceptive child,_ Vader thought with renewed pride. "It will ensure the droid's obedience and that it does not get into any trouble. If it attempts to enter any restricted areas of this ship, the restraining bolt will freeze all of the droid's motor functions and alert me."

"Will it hurt him?" Lita asked quietly.

"It will not cause permanent damage, but the droid may suffer temporary damage if it resists the restraining bolt. If it ignores the warnings the restraining bolt transmits to it, the droid will be forced to shutdown. The droid will require my personal access code to be reactivated."

3PO was feeling nervous as he was listening to all of this and Lita flinched herself then looked behind her, "Did you hear all that, Threepio?"

"Yes, I did, Mistress Lita," the protocol answered.

"And please don't do anything else that could get you into more trouble," Lita lectured, and added, "I know you didn't mean to get captured, but you should've just stayed where you were."

"I was given orders to help watch over you and keep you safe, no matter what," D3PO stated.

Lita smiled and giggled a little, "Somehow I knew that would be your answer." She then wrapped her arms around the protocol droid and hugged him tightly. "And thanks," she said softly.

Coming close, Vader gripped the girl firmly by the arm and pulled her out of the way without protest.

Standing next to the Protocol droid, Vader pulled out a restraining bolt from one of the pouches of his belt and took out a multi-tool from another compartment. The droid didn't retreat, but he was giving the Sith Lord a dirty look.

Lita took a step forward and asked with curiosity, "You keep restraining bolts on you too?"

"Yes, it is good to always carry useful items with you," Vader said simply, "Because you don't know when you'll need them."

"That's true," Lita said quietly, still feeling wary about the Sith.

Vader quickly attached the device onto the Protocol's body; just right onto his right chestplate. He checked to make sure the restraining bolt was secure and working properly before returning the multi-tool to the pouch..

Vader then looked over at his daughter, who was still trying to take in everything she was told and still had many questions.

"Perhaps you need more time to think," Vader suggested.

"Ye...Yeah perhaps. It's been a long day and I'm feeling tired," Lita said.

"I will take you to your quarters. You will be please to know your nexu is waiting for you," Vader told her.

Lita was still skittish around Vader, but also still wanting to be with Rori, followed the Dark Lord along with D3PO. Vader could feel her nervousness, as they walked to her room.

When they got to her room, as soon as the door open, Rori bounded towards Lita, then was scooped into her mistress's arms. But then the cub hissed when she saw the Sith Lord.

Vader, ignoring the nexu cub, said to the girl, "This is your quarters. I will come to retrieve you tomorrow." Then he turned and exited the room.


	11. More Strange Dreams

More Strange Dreams

After Vader exited, Lita took a good look around her bed chamber. _Wow,_ she thought, _This is so much bigger than my room at home,_ which was her mother's. Lita walked over to the big bed, still holding onto Rori with D3PO following, and sat down as she was thinking about what Darth Vader said to her.

Lita spent quite a while "searching her feelings" as Vader told her to do. After finally realizing the truth, about her father, she lied on her bed staring at the walls. _"_ _Darth Vader is my father."_

D3PO spoke up, "If you'll not be needing me I'll close down for a while."

"Go ahead," Lita said waving her hand and the protocol turned turned off.

Lita felt a wave of emotions hit her, she felt like screaming after everything that happened. Lita was especially feeling uncomfortable with Vader's chamber being close to hers. She cried into a pillow, thinking about her family and the life she had on Naboo.

Rori, sensing Lita's emotions, went over to her and rubbed against her head and growled softly. Lita picked Rori up into her lap and stroke her on the head.

Lita then remembered what Vader said, so she gently and carefully opened Rori's mouth and she was able to see the device her father implanted in the back of her jaw. Especially since Rori's back quills were dulled and her talons were clipped, as safety precautions when they first got her, Lita believed it was unnecessary to have something implanted in her pet's mouth and felt the same way with D3PO having a restraining bolt. _But even if I could remove them, it would make everything worse,_ she thought grimly, _I never should've left the lake country._

Lita was stroking Rori's neck as she was taking in everything that had happened. Lita gave a nervous laugh, "A lot of excitement today, huh girl," she said scratching the cub under the chin, "It's going to be strange for a while, with my father being both a Sith and Darth Vader." Soon Lita grew tired and fell asleep, thinking about Naboo.

 _Dream Sequence,_

 _The same man and woman are standing behind a large column embracing and kissing._

 _"Oh, Anakin," the woman says happiliy and gives a happy sigh._

 _"I've missed you, Padme," Anakin tells her lovingly._

 _"There were whispers, that you've been killed," Padme tells him._

 _"I'm all right," Anakin assures her with a smile and added, "Feels like we've been apart for a life time. And it might've been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't they would've ever brought us back from the Outer Rims."_

 _He tries kissing her again, but Padme pulls back, "Wait, not here."_

 _"Yes, here," Anakin insists, "I'm tired of all this deception, I don't care if they know were married."_

 _"Anakin don't say things like that," Padme told him._

 _They embrace again, but then Anakin feels Padme shaking._

 _"Are you all right?" he asked, "You're trembling. What's going on?"_

 _"Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant," she tells him._

 _Anakin has mixed emotions on his face stunned, worried, nervous, and happy. "That's... That's wonderful," he says finally._

 _"What are we going to do?" Padme asked worriedly._

 _"We're not going to worry about anything right now," Anakin says to her, "This is a happy moment. Happiest moment of my life." They then embraced again._

 _Anakin and Padme are standing on a large veranda. Anakin is looking distraught. Padme takes his hand, but he doesn't look at her._

 _"What's bothering you?" Padme asks in concern._

 _"Nothing," Anakin answers, then touches a charm around the woman's neck, "I remember when I gave this to you."_

 _"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Padme asks._

 _"It was a dream," Anakin admitted._

 _"Bad?" asks Padme._

 _"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died," said Anakin sadly._

 _"And?" Padme asks with tension_

 _Looking at Padme, Anakin answers, "And it was about you,"_

 _"Tell me," said Padme._

 _"It was only a dream," Anakin said simply then looks out at the huge that's spread out before him. He takes a deep breath and reluctantly tells her, "You die in childbirth,"_

 _"And the baby?" she asks, putting a hand on her stomach._

 _"I don't know," Anakin answered._

 _"It was only a dream," Padme assures Anakin walking over to him._

 _Anakin takes Padme in his arms saying, "I won't let this one become real."_

 _"Anakin, this baby will change our lives," Padme tells Anakin, "I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled..."_

 _"I know, I know," Anakin said waving his hand._

 _"Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to us?" Padme wonders._

 _Anakin thinks for a moment, then said, "We don't need his help. Our baby is a blessing." Then they embraced each other._

Dream Sequence Ended,

Lita suddenly woke up, which woke Rori up as well. "Sorry, girl. I didn't mean to wake you," she said stroking the cub's head. She looked at where Threepio was and he was still turned off. _Are these dreams that I've been having, were to tell me who my father was, she wondered. I suppose it would make sense, since I never knew anything about my father before._ Lita then went back to bed and slept through the rest of the night.


	12. A Father's Sentiment

**Woohoo! 2017 is almost here! I wanted to get one more chapter in before the new year! Hopefully I can upload more chapters, since I'm still on Christmas vacation! This has been a terrible year, not only it's been the death of four of my favorite actors and actresses, but also the deaths of two Star Wars actors. :( Rest in Peace Kenny Baker and Carrie Fisher and May The Force Always Be With You!  
**

A Father's Sentiment

Darth Vader was strutting towards his daughter's chamber with a set of dark fabric and a pair of black boots, her Sith uniform. When Vader entered he saw Lita was asleep with her pet. After setting the uniform on her dresser, Vader walked over to his daughter's side, but not before pushing the cub, who lying on her bed, into a deep sleep with the Force, and sat slowly down beside Lita.

Lita started thrashing her head violently in her sleep. Vader had no doubt his daughter was having a nightmare.

"Lita, it is all right, my daughter," Vader said soothingly, as he put a gloved hand on her forehead. Lita's body then relaxed and she leaned towards the comforting hand, sighing happily in her sleep.

The Dark Lord couldn't help but smile fondly at the girl, as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Not only did she have her father's force sensitivity, but also his engineering skills as well. For fifteen years, Vader thought his child had died along with his wife, but now with his daughter at his side, Vader felt complete. Obi-Wan nor the Emperor would ever take his child away from him.

 _I was right to tell her about her parentage,_ Vader thought to himself, _She will be easier to manipulate and if not, if she disobeys me, her companions will pay the price._

Vader then glanced over at the white protocol droid, that was still shut off. Originally Darth Vader was only planning on using the nexu cub, as a way to bribe Lita into obeying him, but when the droid was discovered on the ship, he decided that having another one of the girl's companions would give her more reason to listen to him, then realized the Emperor would soon be contacting him, with one last look at his daughter, he exited the chamber.

Vader had no doubt that his "master" would find out about Lita. As much as he would rather keep his daughter a secret, he knew that if the Emperor did find out about the girl, it would put them both in danger.

Darth Vader entered his quarters and knelt down on a pad, then the Emperor's face appeared.

"What is thy bidding, my master," Vader asked, bowing his head.

"I sense a great disturbance in the Force," the Emperor replied, "I sense you have someone on your ship."

Vader was keeping calm, the whole time, not allowing himself to show any emotion. "I have, Master. I located a young girl, who is the child of Anakin Skywalker."

"But you haven't killed her. Why is that?" the Emperor questioned, "She could be a great threat to us."

"If she could be trained in the Dark Side, she could become a powerful ally," Vader stated.

Darth Sidious thought about this. Another apprentice? Perhaps stronger than Darth Vader? This was too good to be true, the Emperor smiles about this.

"Yes, a good plan, yes," Darth Sidious agreed, "Can it be done?"

"I told her the truth about her parentage, Master," Vader told him, "I can use this to manipulate her."

"You wish to begin training her yourself," Sidious stated.

"Yes, my master," Vader replied calmly.

"I wonder if your feelings are clear on the matter, Lord Vader," Sidious questioned, as he studied his apprentice.

"They are, Master," Vader replied quickly, bowing his head.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Lord Vader," warned the Emperor, "And keep me informed on the girl's training."

"As you wish, Master," Vader declared, bowing his head. Then the image of the Emperor disappeared.

Vader rose up and strode to his meditation chamber. _I must be more careful with the Emperor, he is getting suspicious. I'm not going to let my daughter out of my grasp again._


	13. Training Begins

Training Begins

Lita woke up early the next day. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, then looked over at her two companions. Rori opened her eyes and looked at her mistress and Threepio was powered on.

"Hey guys," Lita said sleepily.

Lita then got out of bed and went over to the dresser. When she saw the dark uniform and a black hooded cloak that was on the dresser, she frowned, "Does he expect me to wear this? And I already have a white hooded cloak," she commented, looking at her white cloak, she still had on.

Just then Darth Vader entered her chamber, _Can he at least warn me,_ she asked herself. Vader smirked under his mask, his daughter needed to learn how to control her thoughts and emotions. Rori was about to attack the Sith, who entered the room, but Lita did a hand signal, as a way of telling the nexu cub to stay calm.

"I see you found your uniform," Vader said.

"I really have to wear this?" Lita asked with slightly complaining.

"Lita, it's what all Siths wear," Vader told her calmly.

"But what if I don't want to be a Sith," Lita said daringly.

"You don't have a choice, young one," Vader responded, "The Force is strong with you, Lita. You shall become a powerful Sith. It is your destiny."

"Destinies can be changed, Vader," Lita retorted, even though knowing she meant Father.

"Not for you, child," Vader told her, "I will train you as a Sith. As long as you do what you're told, no harm will come to your companions. But if you try to escape, refuse orders, or disobey me in anyway, your companions will pay the price."

"Oh, dear," cried Threepio. Rori was growling at the Sith Lord, but stayed where she was.

"No," Lita pleaded, "Just leave them alone. I'll take the punishment for my own mistakes."

"I can not allow that, I will not harm you, my daughter," Vader said, "I'll be back in ten minutes and when I come back I expect you to be fully dressed, and then we can begin your training." Then the Sith Lord exited the chamber.

Lita walked over to the bed and dropped down still clutching the black cloak in her hands as tears slid from beneath her eyes. Rori rubbed her head against her arm to comfort her. Threepio thought it would be best not to bother Lita right now.

 _"Don't cry, Lita,"_ a male voice told her, Lita looked up, but nobody was there. _"There is still good in your father. But you must not turn to the Dark Side."_

"Who are you?" Lita asked, looking around to find the person who was talking.

 _"You will know in time,"_ the voice reassured her, _"Don't be afraid, Lita. Always remember, you're not alone."_ Then the voice left, leaving a confused Lita.

"Are you quite alright, Mistress Lita?" Threepio asked, interupting the girl's thought.

Lita looked at her droid friend and said with a deep sigh, "I don't know. But I better change now."

Lita changed out of her white dress and white cloak, she was wearing, and into her new uniform, already she could sense the darkness surrounding her, and it was making her feel miserable. The voice still echoed in her head, _You must not turn to the Dark Side._ Lita frowned at this and thought, _"But if I don't, what will my father do to Rori and Threepio?"_

Lita was sitting on the bed quietly with Rori in her lap, when Vader returned. When Rori started hissing at the Dark Lord, Lita turned to see him standing before her and used a hand signal to calm Rori down.

"Come then," said Vader, gently grabbing Lita's arm and escorted his daughter out the door, then told Lita, "Keep your hood up." Lita pulled the hood over her head and took one last look at her companions before the door closed.

As they were walking down the hallways, Lita was looking around seeing Stormtroopers and other Imperial Officers. Darth Vader kept glancing at his daughter, beaming with pride, despite the negativity he was sensing in his daughter.

"Black suits you well," Vader said to the girl, breaking the silence.

Lita, not knowing what else to think, just replied, "Thank you, Father."

Glancing at his daughter, Vader felt his heart rise. "So you've accepted the truth."

"Yes, Father, I searched my feelings like you said and somehow I knew," Lita replied. Vader nodded at this and they continued walking side by side.

Then the entrance of the training arena appeared in front of them. Lita looked nervously at the black doors labeled **Training Facility**. _"Don't be afraid,"_ the voice told her, Lita took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and hide her fear, as her father guided her through the doors. Lita pulled her hood down to look at a medium sized dark-colored room. Lita noticed there were a few droids in the corner, which she assumed were for training.

"Now, Lita," Vader began, as he let go of Lita's arm, "Have you ever had any teaching about the Force?"

"No, Father," Lita answered, "The closest I had was from the Jedi book I found."

"That book has no meaning for you," Vader snapped, "No child of mine will become a Jedi."

 _Whoa, he does not like the Jedi. I wonder what the Jedi did to make him so angry,_ Lita wondered.

Vader smiled under his mask. _Soon Lita, you will understand everything. Very soon._

"Everything will be explained in time, Lita," Vader spoke. Lita frowned, wondering what her father meant, as he asked her, "What do you know about lightsabers?"

"I never used a lightsaber before," Lita responded.

Vader then handed her a lightsaber and said to the girl, "You will use this for your training."

"Will I ever get my own?" Lita asked, turning on the weapon, which activated a red blade.

"Perhaps, when the right time comes," Vader responded, then he activated one of the droids, that also had a blaster, he then put his arm out and said to Lita, "Now, close your eyes."

Lita did what she was told as she had the lightsaber out. Then Vader instructed her, "Block the blaster bolts."

Lita paused, "With my eyes closed?"

"Yes," Vader responded.

"But how will I know where they are coming at?" Lita asked, feeling unsure.

"Focus. Use the Force," Vader instructed.

 **So Lita has started her training with her father. How will she do? Find out in the next chapter. Lita will also start warming up to her father, especially when she finds out what happened to him. And who was the strange man speaking to Lita?**


	14. Struggling and Discussions

Struggling and Discussions

As Lita was trying to block the blaster bolts, she was struggling with some of it. She was able to block some of them, but she got hit with most of them.

"Focus, Lita," Vader directed, "You are too concerned with missing them. Use the Force."

Lita then started slowing down with wielding the light saber. She was able to block more blaster bolts, but she kept getting hit by some of them.

"Lita, use the Force," Vader ordered her.

"I'm trying, Father," Lita grunted in pain from being hit.

"Do or do not," Vader said to the girl, "There is no try."

Lita opened her eyes and frowned at what her father, _What does that mean? How can I do something if I don't try to do it?_

 _Because saying you''ll try is a negative attitude. You're believing that you will not succeed._ Vader's voice explained in her head.

"Stay out of my head," Lita snapped, frustrated that Vader could look in her mind.

"You also need to learn how to shield your mind," Vader said in a matter of fact tone.

Darth Vader was about to tell Lita to continue, but he was interrupted by a growl from her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Vader asked her.

Lita felt the heat in her face. She hadn't eaten since yesterday and she never had a chance to eat dinner after she was taken from Naboo.

"Ye... Yes, sorry," Lita said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't apologize, you have to let me know when you're hungry. Put your hood up and come with me," Vader told her, reaching his hand out.

Lita pulled her hood back up over her head and took her father's hand, and they exited the training room. As they were walking side by side, Lita kept looking at her father. Lita wasn't sure if it was because Darth Vader was her father, but walking with him was starting to feel right.

They then arrived at a large room, which from the looks of it was where everyone would go to eat. Lita then noticed a black Protocol droid, who approached them.

"Lord Vader, how might I serve you?" the protocol said, bowing to him.

"Bring my daughter something to eat," Vader said to the droid.

"Right away, sir," the droid said, and disappeared behind a door.

Lita was confused at why her father didn't get anything, "How come you didn't get anything to eat?"

"Because when I'm wearing this suit and mask, I get nutrients into my body," Vader explained.

Lita was silent for a moment, then another question came to her, "Why do you wear it?"

"It was my old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Vader told her, "He cut off both my legs and arm and left me to be burned alive."

Lita, first had a look of horror on her face, and then quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from spilling out the contents of her stomach, because the thought of someone's limbs being cut off was enough to make her sick. Lita tried to hide her disgust, but Vader noticed her sickening face and had a look of concern under his mask.

As Lita tried to keep her stomach juices down, she asked in a raspy voice, "Why would he do that?"

Vader didn't like talking about his past, but he thought it could help manipulate her. Vader gestured towards the tables and chairs, "Sit down."

A moment later, the protocol droid came back with Lita's breakfast and left father and daughter alone. Lita was eating while listening to her father. Even though Vader didn't like talking about the Jedi, he knew his daughter had to know just how corrupted they were and thought it would help fuel her anger and hatred.

Vader was telling her how he met her mother, and how he used to be a powerful Jedi. "Unfortunately it was forbidden for a Jedi to fall in love," Vader continued, "So your mother and I married in secret. Three years later, I realized the Jedi were becoming corrupted and unfair."

Lita frowned at this as she was sipping her blue milk, she always believed the Jedi were the guardians of the galaxy, "Why did you think the Jedi were corrupted and unfair?"

"Because, they wanted me to do things I knew were wrong, things that were not the Jedi way. I felt betrayed by them, but I didn't know what to do. There were also many times the Jedi were holding me back from certain missions. I soon realized the Jedi wanted to control the ones who had greater power. Then I found out the Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord," Vader stated.

Lita's eyes widen at what her father said, but wanted to know more, "What happen after that?"

"He wanted me to become his apprentice and learn the Dark side of the force, but I decided to hand over to the Jedi council. After I told Master Windu what I learned, he decided to go confront the Chancellor with three other Jedi. Even though, I told him that he would need my help, Master Windu still didn't trust me and told me to wait in the Council Chambers. After a while, I became worried that the Chancellor would die, so I headed to the Chancellor's office to stop the Jedi," he explained.

"But if he was a Sith, why would you care if he dies or not?" Lita asked.

"Because I was having nightmares about your mother dying," Vader explained sadly, "Palpatine told me he had the power to save your mother from dying."

Lita's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she continued to listen to her father's story.


	15. Father and Daughter Talk

**I'm sorry for taking so long to upload, but I've been really busy with classes and trying to find a job, so I wasn't having much time to do any writing. I also wanted to get this chapter up before midnight because it was my birthday (October 23rd), but my laptop has been really slow and is having problems.**

Father and Daughter Talk

As Lita was taking in everything Darth Vader told her, a million thoughts were in her head. Were the Jedi really peace keepers? Or were they only self-righteous? If the Jedi were supposed to be merciful, then why did Obi-Wan cut off her father's legs and arm and leaving him to die while being burned alive? It wasn't that Lita wanted her father to die, it was just wouldn't have it been better than being burned slowly and painfully? And more importantly, what happened with her mother when it all happened?

"What happened to my mother?" Lita asked.

Vader frowned underneath his mask, this was something that he didn't want to talk about with his daughter. If he said something wrong, he was afraid Lita would reject him and that was something he didn't want, especially since he just got his daughter back.

After a long pause, Vader replied, "I'd rather not discuss it."

"Why not?" Lita asked, frowning.

"Lita," Vader said sternly, "I already told you more than enough."

Lita just sighed in disappointment, "Alright."

Then a thought occurred to her. What about the Emperor? Did he know about Lita? And if he did what would happen?

"Does the Emperor know about me?" Lita asked, feeling slightly uneasy

"Yes, but there is no need to worry. The Emperor has allowed me to train you myself," Vader explained.

"But what if he changes his mind? What if he decides to get rid of me?" Lita asked, with fear in her voice, knowing just how bad the Emperor is.

Vader put his gloved hands on Lita's shoulders and said softly, "Lita, you're my daughter and I would never let any harm come to you."

"But isn't the Emperor your master?" Lita asked.

Vader scowled under his mask, "Yes, but the Emperor has caused much destructive conflict and there's no order in the galaxy. But with our combined strengths we can bring justice and peace to the galaxy and destroy the Emperor."

There was several seconds of silence before Lita spoke, "But the galaxy still wouldn't be free, wouldn't you be ruling the galaxy?"

"Without guidance the galaxy would fall into chaos, and we would be ruling the galaxy, together as father and daughter," Darth Vader said as he extended a hand to his daughter, "Join me."

Lita stared at her father's mechanical hand for a while, not sure what she should do. She didn't feel like joining the Dark Side was the right thing. But at the same time, she didn't like what the Emperor has done. Also Vader was her father.

"Lita, come with me," Vader instructed her, "It is the only way."


	16. Visions and Voices

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FAN FICTION! I saw Star Wars: The Last Jedi and I don't know whether to love it or point out the movie flaws, because some of the things, I did not agree with. But at least they were able to finish the movie before Carrie Fisher's untimely death. RIP Carrie Fisher and May The Force Be With You! I also finally got the Rogue One movie for Christmas and saw it!**

After a while of thought, Lita decided to learn the ways of the Force, mainly to keep Vader from harming D-3PO and Rori. But Lita also promised herself that she wouldn't completely give into darkness. She then went and grabbed her father's robotic hand.

"You have made the right decision, my daughter," Vader boomed, then said, "Come we will continue your training."

After they went back to the training facility, Lita was slowly improving as the battle droids kept shooting at her. Vader kept instructing her to keep eyes closed and to trust the Force. She was able to block all the ones that were coming at her. Darth Vader decided to turn them up a level, which was making it harder for Lita to keep up with them, eventually Lita collapsed.

 _Visions Start_

 _A young slave boy with blond hair was with an older brunette girl, who was a handmaiden and her name was Padme._

 _"How long have you been here?" Padme asked the young boy._

 _"Since I was very little, three I think," the boy answered, then added, "My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the pod races._

 _"You're a slave?" Padme asked with shock._

 _"I'm a person and my name is Anakin," the boy replied, feeling insulted._

 _Next two Jedi were fighting with a creature with a red and black face with red eyes and horns, which was a Zabrak, who was also wielding a red double-bladed lightsaber, while the two Jedi had blue and green lightsabers. As they were fighting the barriers cycled on and off. The older Jedi and the Zabrak were making their way forward to the generator's pit, a few barriers separating them from each other. The younger Jedi was following close behind but had several more barriers between him and his master._

 _But as the younger Jedi made it to the last barrier between him and his mentor, the battle turned ugly. The Zabrak caught the older Jedi off guard and stabbed him with his double-bladed lightsaber._

 _"Nooo," the young Jedi screamed as his master collapsed on the floor._

 _When the gate opened, the Jedi charged at his enemy with newfound anger. After an intense duel, the Jedi eventually gained the upper hand and succeeded by cutting the Zabrak at the torso sending the enemy into the pit._

 _Going to his fallen master, the older Jedi made his student promise that he would train the boy before breathing his last breath._

Vision Ended

 _"Why do I keep getting these visions? And who were those people in that last vision. Also was Anakin the boy the older Jedi was talking about?"_ Lita wondered to herself.

 _"When the time comes you will understand, young one. You will,"_ the same voice, she heard before reassured the young girl.

 _"Who are you?"_ Lita demanded the voice, _And are you sending me these visions?_

 _"You will know who I am soon, child," the man's voice responded._

 __ **The mysterious person, who has been communing with Lita will be revealed in the next chapter.** **Any last guesses to who it is?**


	17. Seeking Answers

**Sorry for the late updates, but I've been busy lately. I also realized some of the writing in my story is missing so I had to do some editing, it's very weird, nothing major though. And I've been having to go to the library to write, because the Internet has been out for a while. Also, I forgot to mention that the man communicating with Lita will be revealed in this chapter.  
**

Seeking Answers

When Lita was ready collapsed, Vader quickly shut down the training droids. Vader then caught his daughter, just before her head hit the hard floor, but he couldn't figure out why the girl collapsed like that. Vader knelt down carefully, still holding his daughter.

"Lita?" he asked carefully.

Lita didn't seem to have heard her. For a moment, Vader panicked, but a quick check in the Force showed his daughter was unconscious, but otherwise healthy. Vader then reached out to touch his daughter's mind, since she didn't know how to shield her mind, it wasn't difficult for him to get in. Lita's mind was very jumbled, there were with some strange images.

Vader then felt his daughter slowly opening her eyes. For a moment, Lita stared blankly up at her father's mask before she regained her composure. Lita then sat up and looked at her father, she didn't say anything.

"Why did you collapse, Lita?" Vader asked.

Lita twitched, "I..I saw some things that I think were from the past," she said, "And I saw you and mother."

"Did you?" Vader responded, his face softening under his mask at the mention of Padme. It wasn't a question considering it was known for Force-sensitives to receive visions, even visions of the past.

"Father, what was life like for you and grandmother?" Lita asked with genuine curiosity.

"There will be no more questions about my former life," Vader boomed, "It no longer has any meaning for me."

Lita wanted to speak out, but no words could come out of her mouth, so she just stayed silent.

"That's enough training for now," Vader decided, knowing his daughter currently wasn't in any condition to continue training.

Lita was about to stand up, but she ended up losing her balance. Vader caught before she hit the floor again and carried his daughter in his arms back to her quarters. When Vader got there, he was greeted by Rori's growling and hissing. He then gently laid his daughter on the bed and exited her quarters.

After a while of lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, Lita sat up and looked to notice Rori with her paws in Lita's lap and Deethreepio standing at the foot of her bed.

"Mistress Lita, it's so good to see you still functioning," the protocol droid said in relief.

"Thanks, buddy," Lita said with a slight smile, still feeling agitated.

"What happened? Where did he take you? What did he do?" the droid asked in concern.

"Not much," Lita answered truthfully, "Vader took me to do some training, there were a couple droids firing blaster bolts at me and he had me block them."

Lita really didn't want to talk about her training, considering it involve using the Dark Side, which was still making her feel miserable. She only agreed to protect her companions from Vader, but she still had no intention on turning to the Dark Side. Despite knowing more about her father, Lita still wished she was home on Naboo, but knew it wasn't going to happen right now.

"He also got me something to eat," Lita then added, "I almost forgot." Lita then reached into a pocket and pulled out some nerf strips, "Here Rori," she said to the cub giving her the meat, which she ate right up.

Lita then got off her bed and walked to a bookshelf that was in the corner of her quarters. She looked to see if there was something good to read. It was all books about the Sith, The Galactic Empire, and The Dark Side of the Force.

"I guess there is not much to read," Lita sighed, "I wished I still had my Jedi handbook," but she still grabbed a book that was called _Book of Sith_.

As Lita sat on her bed reading the book, there was one section that got her attention, "The Rule of Two." It was saying how there was always only two Sith at a time, no more, no less, a Master and an Apprentice.

"But if The Emperor is the Master and my father is the Apprentice. Why would my father train me to be a Sith and why would the Emperor allow him to train me without any issues?" Lita asked herself.

The girl's thoughts then went to the voice of the mysterious man. Who was he? How does he know her? And was he the one sending her the strange visions? Lita wished she could talk to him, because she had so many questions to ask him. Then a thought occurred to the young girl, she remembered in her Jedi handbook, how the Jedi could commune with the Jedi spirits by meditating. Lita knew she wasn't training to be a Jedi, but she still wanted to try talking to whoever it was who was speaking to her.

Lita was then sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and eyes closed. She began breathing in and out trying to clear her mind of all emotions and thoughts to focus on the man was communicating with her.

After a while the girl's patience paid off when a man's voice was heard, "You remind me quite a bit of your father, Lita Skywalker."

Lita opened her eyes and looked to a see a spiritual man with long brown hair, blue eyes and a beard and he also had a fatherly like appearance. She then realized it was one of the men she saw in her vision.

"You're the man whose voice I keep hearing," was the first thing that came out of Lita's mouth.

"I told you that you would figure it soon," the man replied with a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" Lita asked, wanting to know the strange man's name.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," the man answered.

 **Well, there you have it, so if you guessed it was Quin-Gon Jinn, you were right. By the way if anyone has any suggestions for the story, I'm open to it. Well, until then, May The Force Be With You!  
**


	18. Lita and Qui-Gon

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful May Fourth.**

Lita and Qui-Gon Jinn

 _"Who are you?" Lita asked._

 _"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," the man answered._

"Qui-Gon Jinn?" Lita repeated, she then asked the man, "Why have you been talking to me in my head? Have you been sending me these strange visions? Are you trying to tell me something? What's going on?

Qui-Gon held up a hand to silence her, "I can tell you, if only you'll let me explain." Lita nodded and stayed silent.

"To begin with," Qui-Gon said, "no I'm not sending you these visions you've been having, it's part of your Force sensitivity, whether it has to do with your family or not. I have been communicating with you through the Force, because of your father."

"My father," Lita exclaimed, "But what does he have to do with this?"

"There is much of your father within you, young one," Qui-Gon explained, "Such as a balance of light and darkness."

"How do I have darkness?" Lita asked, not understanding what the man was saying.

"You still hold onto your anger, anger towards your father for taking you from your homeworld, towards the Emperor for what he has done and are starting to develop anger for what happen to your father. You also fear of not only for what you could become being trained by your father in the darkside of the force, but what he could do to your droid and nexu should you refuse," Qui-Gon explained to the young blonde girl.

Lita looked down at her bed with shame knowing that what she was feeling was the truth.

"Lita," Qui-Gon spoke up, "I need you to listen to me very carefully and look at me."

Lita reluctantly rose her head and looked at the force ghost's face.

"My old Jedi friends may have disagreed with me on this, but anger and fear are a part of being human and that one must need light and darkness to bring balance in oneself," Qui-Gon said to her and continued, "When I was still alive I would voice my own opinions, something the Council did not approve of, because according to them I was brash and hasty, and I followed the Force and allowed it to guide my actions, instead of listening to what the Council told me. The Jedi defined good as the common good instead of the will of the force and placing the favor of the people over the favor of the force itself, which I had to say wasn't too different from the Sith." Qui-Gon then looked at Lita in fatherly way, "As long as you can control the darkness within and don't be afraid of it to use it when needed or let it take over you completely, it will not corrupt you, as it did to your father."

This made Lita ask, "Qui-Gon, did you know my father was going to turn to the darkside?"

"Yes and no," Qui-Gon said.

Lita had a very confused look and asked,"What does that mean?"

"Your father was believed to be the Chosen One, the one who would bring balance to the Force," Qui-Gon stated, "But none of us knew how it would work. Before I was killed by Darth Maul, I discovered a path to immortality, to become one with the force. After my death, I realized in order for the corruptness to stop the Jedi Order had to end, your father played a crucial role in it, however the Force is still unbalanced with Darth Sidious ruling the Galaxy."

"My father said that he wanted to save my mother," Lita replied.

"That is correct," Qui-Gon responded, "But as you know, despite the attempts your mother died anyway." Lita nodded sadly in response. Qui-Gon continued, "But I sensed there was still good in your father, which was why when you were born, I suggested to Master Yoda that one of you should be sent to your mother's home planet of Naboo."

"What do you mean by one of us?" Lita questioned with great interest.

"Your mother gave birth to three babies, before she died. One was you and the other two were your brother and sister," Qui-Gon revealed.

"I have a brother and sister," Lita smiled, but then frowned, "But why wasn't I told about them?"

"My apprentice, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Senator Bail Organa decided the best way to keep the three of you safe was to split you up, to protect you from the Sith," Jinn explained, "Because if the Emperor found out your father, Anakin Skywalker, had any offspring, they would be a huge threat to him."

"But who are they?" Lita asked, wanting to know more.

"Be patient, young one," Qui-Gon told her with a warm smile, "Your paths shall cross when you are older. I sense there is something else troubling you, young one."

"Yes," Lita replied, "I was reading one of the books about the Sith and it said there can only be two Sith, a master and an apprentice."

Qui-Gon had a look of sorrow on his face as he admitted, "This is unfortunately true, which is one reason why I told you mustn't fall to the darkside.

Lita eyes widen with fright, "You're saying that the Emperor will make me and my father try to kill each other."

"That is correct. The Emperor wants to have an apprentice that is not only young, but strong and powerful in force as well," Qui-Gon replied, "Should you ever meet the Emperor, do not trust him, because he will try and manipulate you to become his servant of the darkside," Qui-Gon warned, then said, "It is now time for me to leave."

"What? No, wait I have more questions to ask you," Lita cried, not wanting the man to leave yet.

"I will always be with you, Lita. And remember to always trust in the force," Qui-Gon smiled, then disappeared, leaving Lita trying take everything in that she learned.

 **This won't happen for another a few chapters, but I want to ask if Lita should stay with her father or should she not. Also, I'm thinking of having Qui-Gon being Lita's force spirit guide, like how Obi-Wan and Yoda were to Luke. And if I make any mistakes feel free to point them out, because I don't always know. Until then, May 4th Be With You!  
**


	19. Training and Holding Back

**Hello everybody, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot of stuff going on and I was editing some of the mistakes I previously put in my story and anything else unnecessary. Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I also hope everyone will have a Happy New Year, because this year, in my opinion, was bad, one reason is Stan Lee had died. RIP Stan Lee. I hope that this year will be much and happier. Welcome Year 2019!**

Training and Holding Back

Lita was starting to improve on her lightsaber blocking, she stopped being too concern about missing and was starting to feel it around her. Also Lita struggled for a while with levitating objects around her and what was being thrown at her, she got hit a few times, but she eventually was excelling with it.

When Lita and Vader moved to the Death Star, they had a little bigger training area, than on Vader's ship. After her collapse, Vader decided to wait to continue Lita's training when they got to the Death Star.

Lita and Vader were currently in the training area. Vader spent a short time trying to teach Lita some acrobatic moves, which because of his suit, he had to rely on holographic projections to help, which she was quite skillful at, mainly for the time she spent playing in the fields and trees of Naboo. Vader was now teaching and showing Lita the different lightsaber forms that he learned and Lita was trying to follow with his examples.

"Now my daughter, let's see how you do in combat," Vader said.

"You mean you and I are going to duel?" Lita asked with uncertainty, knowing that she would never stand a chance with her father.

"It is not that time, yet, my daughter," Vader replied, "You still have more training."

Lita sighed in relief, "So who am I fighting?"

A Sith training droid then appeared before them, and with a wave of Vader's hand, the droid turned into a holographic version of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Darth Vader seeing the girl's confused look explained, "One of the characteristics about Sith training droids is that they can take form of different beings, mimic their voices, and mimic their fighting styles, this one would be Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Lita looked back at the holographic form of Obi-Wan Kenobi; this was her father's former master, the one who was supposed to guide and help him, but instead he abandon him when he needed him the most, cut both of his legs and his other arm, and left to be burned alive on Mustafar. Lita couldn't help but feel a rush of anger and hatred towards him. Obi-Wan tried kill her father, he created Darth Vader. Lita then ignited her training saber, as the holographic Obi-Wan ignited his.

Lita ran towards him and they began a fierce saber fight. They were moving around the room, Lita was mostly using aggressive dueling attacks, while holographic Obi-Wan was using defensive styles, blocking the attacks. As Lita kept trying making direct hits it looked like she was doing great, but then she stopped herself, and asked herself: _Am I using too much of the darkside? Should I stop doing it too much? How will I even know when or if I'm using the darkside._

When Darth Vader saw that Lita stopped attacking he turned off the droid, and strode towards his daughter.

"Lita, why did you stop dueling?" Vader's voice boomed.

"I'm sorry, Father, I guess I got distracted," Lita said.

"You know you can't afford distractions or mistakes," Vader boomed more loudly, "Especially if someone attacks you, you need to be ready to attack them, especially if it's the Emperor. I also know you were holding back Lita, you can't hold back ever."

"I'm sorry. It's just when I was dueling, I felt strange, different, like it wasn't me," Lita tried explaining, and then lowered her head down in shame.

If it wasn't for the mask breathing, Vader would've sighed deeply. _Maybe it's still too early to teach her combat and dueling_. Vader gently grabbed the girl's chin and made her look at him.

"Lita," Vader spoke softly to her, "Maybe it was a little too early for teaching you dueling. There is still more training and strategies I have yet to teach you. I think you've had enough training for today. Tomorrow we'll go to my castle on Mustafar, there's something that I think you'll be interested in. Now come, let's get you back to your quarters."

As Darth Vader was escorting Lita back to her quarters, she was thinking to herself. _He's right, I am holding back. Qui-Gon said to control the darkness in me, but he also said don't let corrupt me. How will I know if it does? I want to control my darkness, but I don't know how. I have to talk to Qui-Gon again._

 **Another chapter done! The next chapter is going to be Lita and Vader having some father/daughter bonding time. I'm sorry if my chapters are too short, it's just this is actually my first fanfiction story. I promise I'll keeping uploading chapters, whenever I can, but until then, May the Force be With You!**


End file.
